


Date our Little Brother?

by bluelove22



Series: Solangelo Stories [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Shovel Talk, Songfic, my own lyrics, to the toon of Fixer Upper from Frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: Lovely Solangelo and friends interaction/demanding to know why Nico and Will aren't together yet through a song to the beat of Fixer Upper from Frozen. One-shot. *cross-posted from fanfiction.net*





	Date our Little Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> So in a review for one of my stories I was asked why no one has made a songfic using Fixer Upper from Frozen. I personally like Frozen more so for the animation and other music, but after listening to Fixer Upper and picturing Solangelo I knew I had to do it. Idea goes out to InGodIstilltrust on fanfiction.net. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters nor the song (Fixer Upper) used. The lyrics are my own, just to the beat of Fixer Upper (which I do not own).

"I just want to warn you, Will, that my friends can be a little strange," the son of Hades warned as they made their way through the woods of Camp Half-blood and towards the clearing their friends were waiting. It was the night of the annual fireworks event and even some of the Roman campers came for the sight. "They will probably say some stupid things, but nothing summoning a bunch of skeletons to throw them in the lake won't fix."

Will rolled his eyes from where he walked beside his best friend (and crush).

"Nico, I've met most of your friends before. If you just tell them we're going to the fireworks as friends they won't freak out like you think they will. This will be like any other time we hang out."

Nico said nothing as they picked up on the sound of chatter ahead of them. A moment later they were stepping out of the trees and Will immediately realized what he'd gotten himself into.

Jason, Percy, Frank, and Hazel looked shocked to see Will so close to Nico's side. Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso smiled knowingly while Leo was grinning. The scariest reaction to his presence though was Reyna. Her eyes bore into Will like she was Bellona herself; he wanted to do nothing but get the heck out of there.

Before he could make that decision though, Percy shouted in astonishment.

"Nico? You actually came?"

Hazel stepped forward and pulled her brother into a hug.

"It's been too long."

"I can't believe Neeks actually showed up to the biggest couples' event of the year." Leo said as he intertwined his hand with Calypso.

Will blinked. "Neeks?"

Jason stepped forward then and gave him a once over. "Is that a dark blue shirt underneath the aviator jacket? Someone is slowly starting to bring some color into his wardrobe I see."

"Shut it, Grace. Anyway, it's great to see you all together. When do the fireworks start?"

"Not for another ten minutes," Annabeth answered. "But until then I can tell you what elements are in each of the colors of the fireworks."

Leo scoffed. "I bet Nico would rather hear about my latest invention."

"I learned that when I turn into a swarm of bees I can't try to split up or I shift back into myself before passing out," Frank offered.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jason suddenly said, making Nico sigh before allowing the son of Jupiter to pull him into a quick hug.

"I thought I was the only boy you allowed to hug you," Will joked.

Suddenly everyone seemed to turn back to Will, and Jason now grinned at him.

"He brought a boy? He brought a boy!"

Will turned to Nico. "What's going on?"

"I never know with these guys. It could be good or bad."

"Let me see," Percy declared as he walked up to the son of Apollo and stared at him calculatingly. "Bright blue eyes. Nice tan. Blond hair. Yes, this is definitely Nico's type."

Nico's face reddened. "Wait. You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought him here."

"Right," Will broke in. "We're not together. We're just friends."

Reyna stalked forward, a threat in her eyes. "What's the issue, son of Apollo?"

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Why are you holding back from such a hero?"

" _Is it the sarcastic way he talks?"_  Frank asked.

" _The way he'd rather shadow travel than walk?"_  Leo added.

"S _ince he's a son of Hades and the one and only Ghost King?"_  Hazel questioned.

" _I know he always dresses in black and may_   _look a tad bit scary,"_  Piper put in.  _"But underneath it all he's got a heart of gold."_

" _Did you know he's our little brother?"_  Jason asked,  _"If you hurt him we'll hurt you."_

" _His peculiar anger,"_ Percy intervened _, "his thing with the undead. Oh, and he has geokinesis too!"_

" _He's also my little brother,"_  Reyna challenged,  _"and I think he likes you. Date this broody teenager or I'll curse you through and through."_

Will tried to stop them, but his protests were cut short.

" _Is it his Stygian iron sword?"_  Jason asked.

" _Or because he easily gets bored?"_  Leo put in.  _"Maybe that he uses Happy Meals to summon peoples' ghosts?"_

" _Do you think he's not worth it because his control of shadows_? _"_  Calypso spoke.  _"Because if that's the case you're being a bit shallow."_

" _He's just another demigod. Sure, he might look like a thug."_  Frank voiced.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _You know if you combine your last names you get the couple name Solangelo?"_  Annabeth questioned.

" _We really think you belong together,"_  Percy grinned before Jason took over.

" _That we do, Perce. You should just ask him out now before this gets any worse."_

" _He'll be dating a son of Apollo,"_  Reyna motioned to Will.

" _It's sort of poetic,"_  Percy replied.

" _The whole 'just friends' guise is no surprise,"_  Piper said,  _"he just needs to know we're sympathetic."_

" _So maybe he's imperfect,"_  Leo shrugged,  _"but aren't we all?"_

Jason nodded. _"Everyone knows you guys are both gay, so there's no reason left to stall."_

Hazel grabbed Will's hand, her golden eyes meeting his blue ones in a sincere gaze.

" _I'm not trying to be forceful, but my brother cares for you. We're only trying to do the things those who love him would do. He hasn't always made the best choices in life, but he's made some brave ones too. I know that with you by his side he'll never again be blue."_

Annabeth and Piper smiled.  _"We're all here to support you."_

" _Just don't harm our little brother,"_  Reyna broke in, " _and we'll get along swell."_

" _C'mon you guys, he won't even bother. Threats aren't something we should dwell_ _."_ Hazel reminded.

" _Okay, we get it_ ,  _no more shovel talk_.  _But as for Nico we're speaking of…"_  Percy stated while gently pushing Nico towards will at the same moment Jason used the wind to push Will towards Nico.

" _The only way to ensure our little Neeks is truly happy is from your, yes yours, Will, your love."_

Nico blushed profusely at Jason's words, especially when Will's face suddenly appeared a few inches away from his.

" _Make a move,"_ Leo stage whispered.

Throwing caution to the wind, Will leaned in and sealed the deal.

 _Love,_ Nico felt as soon as their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thanks those who [support](https://ko-fi.com/U6U08JKG) me!


End file.
